Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a method and application for providing a user with guidance in a website or software. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a contextual help system.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has gained prevalence in today's society enjoyed by few other technologies. The backbone of the Internet is the almost countless number of websites that can be accessed from the Internet by users around the world. Many businesses and individuals maintain a website for business or personal use. However, creating a website generally requires the knowledge of computer code such as HTML, Java, Javascript, C, C++, Perl, PHP, Ruby, SQL, etc. Many users lack the requisite knowledge required to build a functioning website using code in a cost effective and timely manner. Moreover, the evolution of websites has resulted in a demand from website viewers that the websites function properly and are aesthetically pleasing.
Generally, a user must hire a website designer or engineer with knowledge of computer code to construct and build a website to their desired specifications. Although the web designer or engineer may create a website that meets the specifications of the user, any subsequent changes required by the business or individual would require further revision by the website designer or engineer. Each time the user wants to make any changes to the website, they must pay for the changes which can decrease the cost-effectiveness of owning and maintaining a website. Further, for a user who updates or changes their website frequently, it would be difficult to maintain a website with current information if the user was not able to change and update the website themselves.
In addition to the challenges associated with building and maintaining a website, a user may require additional help to effectively utilize and customize a website to the user's preferences. As applications provided in websites become more complex, increased user sophistication may be required to effectively utilize a website's applications. Some users may find it necessary to take classes or study materials so that they may learn how to use the applications effectively. Other users may rely on the assistance of others to perform the desired operations within the website. However, the aforementioned reasons often inhibit a user from effectively creating or maintaining a website by themselves. Moreover, a user may not remember how to perform certain operations previously performed or whether an application of a website is capable of performing a desired operation.
Many websites include instructions or tutorials for utilizing various aspects and applications of the website. For example, a “help” selection, or link, may be provided by which may allow the user to access a large amount of information regarding troubleshooting or functionality of applications included within the website. Often, the “help” selection may redirect the user to another webpage or a new window with generalized help advice. The help advice is often contained in a single document (e.g. a condensed version of the operating guide) or separate website and the user must traverse through various unrelated troubleshooting tips or application instructions to find the relevant portion of the help advice the user needs to address their issue. The information, although potentially helpful in nature, is generally not provided in a focused and concise manner. Thus, the user may spend a large amount of time just searching for relevant help advice and may not find the necessary information at all. Further, the user may not fully utilize various aspects of the website because the user may not be aware of the functions and capabilities offered.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an application which provides concise and relevant information for a user who is seeking to troubleshoot or utilize various functions contained within a website or software.